Cartoon Story (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 1995 Computer animated film Toy Story. Cast * Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) * Bo Beep - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) * Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) * Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Molly - Lily (The Loud House) * Sid Phillips - Randall Weems (Recess) * Hannah - Applebloom (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Scud - Steele (Balto; 1995) Other Cast * Lenny - Sid (Ice Age) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Rocky Gilbrat - Wreck-It Ralph * Troll Dolls - Bidybabs (Sister Location) * Chosen Squeeze Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Emilia (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo!; 2012)/Ruber's Griffin (Quest For Camelot) * Baby Face - Adventure Ennard (FNAF World) * Legs - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Hand-in-the-Box - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Roller Bob - Jafar (Aladdin) * Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rockmobile - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Burned Rag Roll - Debbie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) * Sally Doll - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) Chapters # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 3 - The Clone Troopers # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 4 - Danny Phantom the Space Ranger # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 5 - "Strange Things" # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 6 - Leo and Danny Fight/Randall Wheems # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 7 - Who Will Lincoln Pick?/Leo is Accused # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 10 - Danny Meets the Minions # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 11 - At Randall Wheems's House # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 12 - Playtime with Randall Wheems # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Cartoon Sotry (1995) Part 14 - Danny's Bandage # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 15 - Randall Wheems's Window at Lincoln's # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 16 - The Big One # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 17 - Danny, I Can't Do This Without You # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 18 - Leo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 19 - Play Nice! # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 20 - The Chase # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 21 - Rocket Power # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 22 - Christmas at Lincoln's House # Cartoon Story (1995) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Legend Quest (2017) * Legend Quest 2: Master of Myth (2019) * Danny Phantom * Spongebob Squarepants * The Lion Guard * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 * Star Wars series * The Loud House * Recess * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Balto (1995) * Ice Age series * Cars 1, 2 & 3 * Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph Breaks Internet * Sister Location * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo! (2012) * Quest For Camelot (1998) * FNAF World * IT (2017) * Aladdin 1 & 2 * The Swan Princess series * Mickey Mouse (2013) * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * Kung Fu Panda * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Jimmy Neutron Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Woody Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Potato Head Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Slinky Dog Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis as Rex Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg|Tantor as Hamm Teodora With Phone EP 8.png|Teodora as Bo Peep WolffeCloneWars.png|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone Troopers .jpg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly Recess Randall.png|Randall Wheems as Sid Phillips 7D-tWE0R 400x400.jpg|Applebloom (Human) as Hannah Phillips Steele-0.png|Steele as Scud Sid the Sloth.png|Sid as Lenny Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Rocky Gilbrat Bidybabs.jpg|Bidybabs as Troll Dolls despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg|Minions as Chosen Squeeze Aliens emilia_from_sitio_do_picapau_amarelo_by_generalbees-d8d9xed.png|Emilia Ruber's Griffin.png|Ruber's Griffin as Janie/Pterodactyl adventure_ennard_by_kimwhee-daw2jz2.png|Adventure Ennard as Baby Face Pennywise (2017).jpg|Pennywise (2017) as Legs Plankton.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Hand-in-the-Box Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar as Roller Bob Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob as Frog Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Jingle Joe Donald_duck_2013.png|Donald Duck as Ducky ZengTaiLung.jpg|Tai Lung as Rockmobile Chick_Hicks.png|Chick Hicks as Walking Car Debbie_Wakes_Mavis.png|Debbie as Burned Rag Roll# Toothless.png|Toothless as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Carl and Frank.jpg|Carl and Frank as Yellow Soldier Toys Cindy jimmy neutron.png|Cindy Vortex as Sally Doll See Also * Cartoon Story 2 (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Cartoon Story Davidchannel Movies Category:Cartoon Story 1 - 4 Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies